I Need You Now
by AbbyGibbs
Summary: Gibbs and Abby have broken up. The reason for that break is Hollis Mann. But one night as he is working in his basement, and listening to the radio he realize something thanks to a song.
1. Chapter 1

Title: I need you now

Author: AbbyGibbs

Disclaimers: Well, I do not own them and that is pretty unfair – they again belong to DPB! Why does he always have to own the best shows and the best characters? Could someone explain that to me? His characters are always suffering too much. So I have decided to borrow them for a little while, the length of a story, but I promise to give them back though I really wish I could keep them for myself.

Pairing: Abby/Gibbs

Classification: Romance, fluffiness,

Rating: T to M (as always to be on the safe side, isn't it?)

Spoilers: none

**Warning: Hollis Mann bashing **

Summary: Gibbs and Abby have broken up. The reason for that break is Hollis Mann. But one night as he is working in his basement, and listening to the radio he realize something thanks to a song.

**Author's note: This fic is for Rose (mrsericdelco) because she asked me for it, and trusted me to write her something. Thanks honey and HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you'll like it honey. The fic is placed around season 4 before Mann made the mistake of listening to the tape on which Kelly was playing piano. And let's pretend for the story that Abby and Gibbs were already together before Mann appeared and let's also pretend we are close to New Year's Eve. **

**The story's been inspired by Lady Antebellum song "I need you now"**

**Big thanks to figi29 for the beta work.**

Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.

One

Abby is sitting on the floor of her living room in the middle of pictures that are spread around her. Tears are rolling down her cheeks when her eyes caress the photo she's holding in her hands, they belonged to the past now, there was no Gibbs and her anymore, and there was not a damn thing she could do about it. He had chosen another woman.

And all Abby had left were memories and her tears to cry. She'd been considering leaving, but that would let that snake of a woman win and that was something Abby refused to let her do.

Working at NCIS wasn't as fun anymore, the mood was really gone. Gibbs almost never came down to her lab anymore, most of the time it was Tony or McGee, but nine times out of ten it was DiNozzo.

Though he didn't say a thing about it, Abby knew Tony's heart ached for her, and she also knew he was pissed at their boss for what he had done or rather hadn't seen coming. He definitely made sure that when Gibbs's new girlfriend came to NCIS she would not go to Abby's lab. Neither of them had liked her since the moment she had entered their lives. She thought she was such a smart woman and that when she enters a room everything is hers to be taken.

Hollis Mann had manipulated Gibbs so well that he had fallen into her trap. Leaving Abby completely powerless, something she usually wasn't, but she had been so shocked about it. Saying it to Gibbs had been of no use at all, he had refused to listen, saying that she was exaggerating things. In his eyes, Mann wasn't a manipulative woman.

So now here they where, she was miserable and the wicked witch had someone who was holding her at night. The picture she was holding in her hands crimpled as her fingers tightened around it. She hated him - hated him for letting Mann sneak her place between them and letting her take her place in his bed, but Abby hated herself too for not having fought harder to keep her happiness with Gibbs. Instead, she had let it fall apart and now her heart was broken as well as the team spirit of their work team. Tony had chosen sides. He had chosen for the one person he considered as his baby sister, Ziva could understand both sides, and McGee didn't want to be involved in the conflict.

It was going so far that Tony didn't talk to Gibbs anymore, their conversations were limited to _Yes, boss, no boss. And on it boss._ Other than that, they talked as long as it was work related, but nothing else.

His conversations with Ziva weren't any better. either. No matter how much he wished he could do it and talk normally to Ziva, he couldn't. Since Gibbs and Abby had broken up, Tony had entered into 'brotherly protector mode' and from the moment he had known that Ziva understood Gibbs side, he couldn't exchange two words with her without it to turning into a fight.

Tony couldn't understand how Gibbs had let himself be fooled like this. The day couldn't pass by fast enough. And he so hoped he wouldn't met *her* because he wasn't sure how much longer he would be able to keep his mouth shut.

That had all happened about a month ago, so now she was sitting in the middle of perfect pictures of Gibbs and her that were scattered around the floor. All she wanted to do except for crying was reach for the phone and call because she couldn't a particular picture of them in the mess that was displayed around her. But what use would it have making herself even more sick, and be melancholic because she'll be earring his voice, and what the hell would she tell him anyway?

_Hey Gibbs it's me, it's about 01:15 am and I was wondering if I was still crossing your mind because I'm still thinking of you. How pathetic would that be? And she wanted to tell him that she needed him now._

Abby couldn't stop looking at the door, stupidly hoping he would come through it and show her how much he still loved her, but of course, he wouldn't not appear into the door. Their story was over had she had to put up with it.

She missed him so much. Christmas had felt so empty without him, if wishes would come true she would have only made one, all she wanted for Christmas was Gibbs. Sure he wasn't under the Christmas tree. She would never laugh at him when he was playing for three to see if the lights that they were about to put into the Christmas tree still worked.

He would never sneak up behind her and making her jump and then simply kiss her. No it was all over now - that bitch Hollis was the one who had all Gibbs's attention. The thought made Abby furious. Throwing the picture she was still holding on the floor, Abby stood up and went to the cupboard where she'd set all her drinks, reached for a the bottle of whiskey, then went in search for a glass and poured some liquid into it, drinking it all in one shot.

Her eyes watered again as she remember what date it was. December 30th. New Year's Eve was tomorrow night and she was supposed to go to Ducky's house and all the team would be there including Gibbs and his leech. Abby poured herself another shot of whiskey in the glass and drank it up.

The front door opened then closed but Abby didn't hear it. As Tony looked around the place, he couldn't miss the pictures that were scattered on the floor. He'd had no idea that so many pictures of the both of them had been taken.

_Damn you, Gibbs you've broken that girl's heart, I really hope for you that Maleficent is worth it._

She jumped as she heard Tony call her name. "Abby?"

The NCIS forensic scientist didn't move nor did she answer in hope that he would leave. What she didn't know was that he was standing in the same room already. Tony called again, but she persisted in doing in turning a deaf ear to him. Tony decided then to move closer to her, and stopped when he was standing right behind her.

"Abby?" Tony tried more softly this time as he placed his hands on her shoulders. It's then that she burst into tears.

Tony made her turn slowly and slid his arms around her. "Oh, Abby..." He sighed, and cursed the devil in disguise Hollis Mann for the ten billionth time. And he course Gibbs as well for having been so weak for that snake's charms which he himself couldn't see.

"It's gonna be okay, Abby! I promise, it's gonna be okay." Tony soothed her as her body was shaking.

"I miss... miss... miss him... so much. Tony."

"I know, Abbs, I know."

"I... wish... wish I could... hate him, but I can't..." She said in a strangled voice full of chagrin.

"No worries, Abby I can do that for you." Tony told her, tightening his embrace.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, they mean a lot to me. Thanks also to those of you who putting the story, to their favorites and as story alert. I hope you review at some point too. Here is the next chapter I hope you'll all enjoy!** **I'm still working on my WIP, I promise, and you'll have updates soon, I *pinky swear***

Two

Gibbs was in his basement working on his boat, well pretending to work on his boat would have been more the right choice of word. He needed some time alone, Hollis was driving him nuts; it was as if the woman only thought 'bout one thing, and it involved her and him in a horizontal position.

Normally Gibbs would have loved it, but too much was too much and to be honest sex with Hollis Mann wasn't really mind blowing. On the contrary and it wasn't as if she was inventive either, and it needed to be all for her, she didn't really care about what he wanted or liked. In complete opposition with Abby.

His thoughts drifted to her, it had been a month since he'd broken her heart and he still cursed himself for that what had he done. Abby had tried to warn him, and so had Tony, but he hadn't listened... And where was he now? He was trying to avoid the woman he was with. She was a real plague. When she was in a room nothing counted anymore but her, she loved to be bossy around everyone. Hollis Mann was getting under his skin.

He needed to get rid of her. As if someone had read his mind, he heard something that just gave a reason to break up with her. Mann was once snooping in is stuff again and according to the fact that he was hearing Kelly playing piano, and Shannon talking as well, it meant she had been nosing around because he had put it in an envelope and sealed it.

Taking the steps two at a time, he stopped in front of his bedroom door which was ajar, he reach out and pushed the door open further.

"You can't help yourself, can you?" Jethro said calmly.

Hollis jumped. "Jethro! I was just..."

He could her off "... interfering in someone else's business, as usual..."

"I was just curious..." She started.

"Sure and no one has taught you to read I guess? If I'm not mistaken the envelope you're holding is labeled _**Private Property of Leroy Jethro Gibbs**_, isn't it?"

"Yes, but..."

"Now, Lt. Colonel, Hollis Mann, you are going to take all your stuff and get out of here, out of my house, out of my life, and I hope you'll never cross my path again. You are such a self-centered woman; I can't even start to understand how I let myself be manipulated by you like this. No wonder you can't keep a man in your life. And a little advice you'd better go find a school that teaches a class on how to have sex and sign up for the course." He told her extremely calmly. Which meant for whoever knew him that the best thing to do was to leave without a word.

Outraged, Hollis let go of the envelope which dropped to the floor, and walked over to the closet, took was hers and rushed down stairs. Gibbs watched as she open his front door to finally leave his life for good, and he couldn't help but add one more thing.

"Oh I've never met anyone so full of herself before."

Visibly pissed, Mann didn't turn around and closed the door with force after her.

Gibbs took a sip of the beer that stood nearby his workplace and for a reason he couldn't explain, felt the need to turn on the radio.

A song had just finished and according to radio host, it had been "Georgia Rain" performed by country singer Trisha Yearwood. The name vaguely said something to Gibbs but he couldn't place her anywhere.

The song that was about to begin was called "I need you now" performed by Lady Antebellum.

The first piano notes started and flashes of moments he had spent with Abby started to spin through his mind. He smiled as he remembered one particular encounter between them: he was standing at the very same place, sanding wood and Abby had come up behind him, snaking her arms around his waist and her head leaned against his back.

Letting go of his sanding tool, he moved, Abby took a step backward so he would have some more room to turn and face her as he had done so, she let her arms snake around his waist again, and Gibbs took her face in his hands leaned forward, and place a sweet, tender kiss on the tip of her nose. Gibbs smiled at her, as she looked in his icy blue ones, her emerald ones shifted to his lips then, only to meet his blue eyes again, an invitation for Gibbs to kiss Abby. One kiss turned into two, three, followed by a more passionate one that left them both breathless which resulted in a love making session in the basement.

SSA Leroy Jethro Gibbs realized then that he missed her. He missed her touch, the feeling of her skin against his. He missed the gravely sound of her voice. To sum it all up, he missed everything about her.

How could he ever think that he would have been better for him not to be with her? As the song went on Gibbs realized just how stupid he had been.

_**Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor.**_

_**Reaching for the phone cause, I can't fight it any more.**_

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.**_

_**For me it happens all the time.**_

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**_

_**I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.**_

_**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.**_

_**Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.**_

_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind.**_

_**For me it happens all the time.**_

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.**_

_**I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now.**_

_**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now.**_

_**I guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.**_

He had let Hollis Mann destroy them, their team. Tony refused to talk to him except if it was work related. McGee did his work without saying a word more than necessary and Ziva was stuck between all of them trying to understand everyone's point of view. And he had let her destroy them the worst of all what had happened, these past weeks.

Tony had played the big brother for Abby like every time he'd done when she'd needed it. Most of the time it was because he had done something like forget her birthday. Abby still reminded him that every single time she could. Tony had spent her birthday night with her, and had bought her a present. Gibbs had known about it because she had told him that Ducky, Ziva and McGee had come over has well... they'd spent the evening watching movies.

Gibbs still didn't get why he had forgotten her birthday that year, but that wasn't important anymore, what was, was that he had and that Tony had been there for her, and he was grateful for that though he would never admit it to DiNozzo.

Another scene flashed through his mind then.

Abby trapped in Otto, the car who ended up being a murder weapon, he'd existed the elevator holding his coffee in one hand about to ask her if she'd found something when he saw her calling for help, she was locked in the car. He dropped his coffee which splashed on the floor as he rang to the car trying to open the door, without success, he then ran to press the emergency button, and took the fire extinguisher, at the sound of the alarm going off, McGee who was listening to the music that was on the victim's laptop turned around just in time to see Gibbs break the window of the car, door switch off the safety locks of the 'mad car', and run to the other side of it, and open the car, holding Abby in his arms to get her out of it.

Gibbs would never ever forget that day; he'd thought he would lose when he couldn't open the door of the car. His life without Abby would have made any sense anymore.

_His life without Abby in it as his other half wasn't making any sense._

Gibbs dropped his sanding tool, and ran up the stairs; on his way to his front door he grabbed his car keys. He had to win her back. He had to ask her for forgiveness and convince her that he still loved her, and that he actually had never stopped loving her.

As he was driving to her place all he could think of was how those weeks without her had been a waste of time.

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks so much to everyone who has reviewed, and favorite and story alerted, I'm glad to see you guys liked it so much. **

**Sorry this one's so short; I hope you'll like it. **

**Three **

Tony was still holding Abby in his arms. She slowly disentangles herself from him, and looked him in the eyes.

"Don't hate him Tony. He's been manipulated by Mann."

"Abby you're way too good on him."

"Maybe, but I still love him, Tony. And if he would appear through the front door and tell he wants me back, I don't think I would think twice about it."

"But Abbs... You've been hurt so much the last few weeks." He reminded her.

"I know Tony, but I love him, I love him since the day I met him for my job interview at NCIS, it's a love that can certainly killed, but it can also bring you so much happiness, it was like discovering the meaning of the word all over again for me, and I know he's loved me too the same way, and I'd like to believe he still does. I could easily lose myself in him, Tony, a love like that doesn't knock on your door every day, and I've learned that it's better to be hurt than to feel nothing at all. But promise me you'll never tell him that."

Tony looked at her sadly. "I promise, but I hate to see you hurt." he told her as he placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I know. Thanks for everything you've done for me, Tony."

"Any time, Abby, any time."

She looked at him, smiling and staid: "Thanks, big brother" and winked.

They were playing that 'big brother/little sister' game for a long while now. It had all started stupidly, when Abby had put herself in trouble because she had wanted to help someone who needed help. Without a second thought, Abby had rushed to the young boy, but then three other man had appeared; ready to jump on her to get her money and obviously something else.

Gibbs had been in LA for that week, but before he'd left, he'd asked Tony to keep an eye on her and thank God that's what he had done. Tony had appeared out of nowhere and flashed his badge and told the three guys he was the lady's big brother, and since then they'd called each other that way.

"Do you want something?" He asked her, gently.

"No thanks, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah, I pinky swear."

"Listen Abbs, I have something I need to take care of right now, but I promise I'll come back tomorrow or even later one." Tony told her as he kissed her cheek one more time.

"Tony it's almost three am, go home, go to bed."

"Yeah, I will, promise." He said, heading for the door to leave her apartment.

Abby looked at suspiciously, not really convinced by his words, there was something in Tony's voice that was telling her he was up to something. Tony had closed the door behind him and she stayed there, staring at it for a moment as she remembered what she had told Tony.

_Maybe, but I still love him, Tony. And if he would appear through the front door and tell he wants me back, I don't think I would think twice about it._

If you would cross that threshold right now, I would take you back, tell you how much I love you and make forget that freak ever existed.

Abby jumped as there was a knock on the door.

_No that can't be. It can't be him, right?_

TBC...


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you to those who review and that take the time to review each chapter, that means a great deal to me you've no idea. Thanks also the readers who put the story one story alert, I hope though that you'll review at some point. Thanks for taking the time to read the story.**

**And always expect the unexpected. **

**WARNING: Sexual contain in this chapter.**

**Four **

There was another knock on the door and then Abby forgot how to breathe for a couple of seconds. "Abby, it's me; I need to talk to you."

_Oh my God it is him. Now what? _Taking a deep breath, Abby opened the door.

Neither of them moved for what seems like an eternity. Silent tears rolled down Abby's cheeks, she wanted to say something; her mouth opened, but nothing came out of it. Gibbs simply looked at her - taking in how beautiful she was. Those wonderful emerald eyes of hers, her lips, her legs... She was wearing jeans, something he had never seen her wear before, with a pink tank top, enhanced with a picture of a white dead skull in the middle of it; her black hair was set into a ponytail, and she was bare foot - a so unlike Abby Sciuto outfit.

_Damn she's so hot in this. And God those jeans molded her so perfectly. _Gibbs thought.

There was so much he wanted to say, but he couldn't. Not just yet. So he did the only thing he could think of: he took a step forward, snaked his right arm around her waist, with his left hand placing itself at the base of her neck, as his mouth crashed onto hers, kissing her passionately. Abby almost immediately responded to his kiss, her arms sliding under his, her hands finding their way to his shoulder blades pulling him even more closer to her.

Gibbs managed to close the door with his foot. When they broke the kiss for air they looked at each other; fresh tears rolled down Abby's cheeks. "I missed you so much, Gibbs." She told her has he hugged her tightly.

"I'm sorry, Abby."

Pulling her head backwards, just enough to be able to look at him, he could see that she was afraid of something.

"Don't break your own rules like that, it scares me, Gibbs."

"Sometimes, you have to break your own rules, Abby. And I mean it, I am really sorry for what I put you through." He told her softly leaning down to kiss her again.

This time the kiss was just tender touch of the lips.. He looked at Abby's bare feet and decided to do the same, and took of his shoes and socks, leaving them near the doorframe. He turned around then and that's when Gibbs saw the pictures on the floor. He looked over at Abby and frowned before he walked over to the mess on the floor, He smiled as he saw all the happy moments that where spread on the floor.

"Seems like we've had lots of fun together, huh?" He asked her as he sat on the floor next to the pictures.

"Yeah, we did," Abby simply answered him as she joined him.

The love they were feeling for one another was visible on each and every picture. As he was watching them, Gibbs once more wondered how he could have fallen into Mann's web. The woman was as cold as ice, and she also was an ice cube between the sheets, he couldn't even remember how it all at started and frankly he didn't care, all he wanted to do was forget that Lt Colonel Mann ever entered his life.

He was holding a specific picture in his hand when he snapped out of his thoughts. He was standing behind Abby, holding her by her waist, she was wearing one of his pullovers, and a pet, and was laughing was he was murmuring something in her ear.

A smirk caressed his lips as he remembered the moment.

Letting of the picture he had in his hands, he pushed those next to him further to the side, and looked at Abby without a word, he wasn't ready to tell her everything that had been happening in the last few hours, but he knew his eyes would tell her what she needed to know right now. And that was that Lt Colonel Hollis Mann was out of their lives for good.

He shifted his body so he was facing her, and his right hand cupped her cheek has he leaned forward to kiss her. Abby's eyes closed automatically as her arms circled around him. The kiss was slow and deep, Gibbs was determined to make her forgot the past last weeks when he had hurt her so much.

His tongue teased her insides of her mouth, sometimes; he licked the palate of her mouth and at some point while kissing, they lay down. Breaking the kiss for air, they looked at each other again, then Gibbs brushed her tears away with his thumb and he was leaning down on his forearms.

"Hey, don't cry." Gibbs told her softly.

"I know but I can't help it. I can't believe you're back and that's she finally gone."

"Don't bring her into this, Abbs."

Looking into his eyes, Abby could see how sorry he was and how he wished the last weeks had never existed, though she couldn't help but wonder of what had bring him back to her. And just like it had always been the case, Gibbs could read the question in her eyes.

"She did something she shouldn't have." He told her softly.

_I knew she would do it sooner or later, and I so wish to tell you I told you so._ Abby thought as a smile found its way to her lips.

"I know you told me so." Gibbs said.

Abby brushed her lips against his before she asked him: "Since when do you read my mind?"

"I always have."

"Oh that's not the impression I had when the bitch was around Mr. Gibbs."

His expression dimmed. "I know. Let's say it was broken, okay?"

Abby smiled up at him; no matter what he did she couldn't hate him, just like she had said to Tony. And how the hell was she going to resist him when he was looking at her like this?

_Damn how I missed those eyes. _Abby thought.

At that moment, Gibbs leaned down again and captured her lips in a languorous kiss, letting his tongue explore her mouth once more while his left hand pulled at her tank top, Abby's hands didn't stay still either, she pushed pulled at the hem of his white shirt, as he had taken off his vest before he came to sit on the floor. Their kiss ended just long enough for Gibbs to pull Abby's tank top over her head. Lips met again in a heated kiss.

The NCIS forensic scientist's fingers unfastened the bottoms of Gibbs's shirt one by one then let her hands slide inside to meet the fabric of his white T-shirt and slowly pushed the shirt off his shoulders. Abby let her hands caress his neck before letting them glide along his rib cage through his T-shirt until her she reached her destination, the hem of the piece of clothing he was wearing and then tugged at it. Freeing the T-shirt from the waistband of his pants, Abby let go of his lips as he helped her, pulling it over his head. They looked at one another for a moment; Gibbs was seeking her permission to unhook her bra.

Abby laughed and told him: "As if you've ever needed permission for that."

Gibbs stayed serious. He still felt guilty after what had happened and he needed to know that she really was okay with everything and that she really wanted this. Abby snaked her arms around his neck then and, pulling him to her, fused her lips with his.

She didn't caution what had been done, but she somehow understood of course he should have resisted Mann, but the woman was a real bitch and when she wanted something she would do whatever she could to get it. And though he had never said anything about it, or not even mentioned it to her, Abby knew that a few times he asked himself if it really had taken the right decision to date Abby in the first place, and she guessed that Mann most have seen those shadows of doubts shine in his eyes and used one of those times to convince him that she would be such a better woman for him. But too bad for her, Gibbs opened his eyes, and left the poor Lt Colonel on her selfish own.

Abby reach out and caressed his cheek, smiling softly, reassuringly at him. Gibbs's fingers unhooked her bra and disposed of it, throwing it somewhere. Now they were skin to skin and a sigh of delight except her throat. It still felt incredibly good. Abby let her hands wander on his chest as they broke the kiss once again in much need for air.

Gibbs placed butterfly kisses along her neck, her left breast, which made a moan find its way to Abby's lips. Jethro's entered in contact with a taught nipple. His tongue darted out just a little, just enough so he could quickly lick it. Abby's body reaction was immediate, she arched her back. Nothing had changed. He still knew what he had to do to make her react. Gibbs waited a few seconds and then gave her right breast the same treatment and her back arched again

Abby stretched her arms above her head as Gibbs let his tongue lick her abdomen. She loved it as his hands traveled along her ribcage, and finally his fingers came to stop at the waistband of her jeans.

"Gibbs" Abby moaned his name sexily.

His lips caressed her skin just above the fastening for her pants. Abby moaned again and her back slightly arched as his fingers unbutton her jeans, then they played with the zipper, unzipping in really slow. Without a word needed, Abby lifted her hips and Gibbs pulled her jeans and panties over her hips pushing them along her legs then over her feet freeing her completely.

Gibbs caressed the dark curls at the juncture of her legs with his lips and then applied butterfly kisses on her left hip and followed her leg, then his fingers replaced his lips as he massaged her ankle softly, his hand then followed the paths his lips had taken, teasing her most intimate part ever so briefly, making her cry in frustration. Gibbs smiled against her skin before he started to give the same attention to the right hip and leg. He licked his way make up as Abby started to wiggle under his ministrations; she was ready for him. There was no doubt about it.

As his mouth was above her dark curls again he could feel her wetness, looking up at Abby he was met by her emerald gaze, which had now darkened with lust, and an appreciative smile that was gracing her lips in pure bliss.

Focusing back on what he's doing, he reaches down to unbutton his pants, unzipped the zipper and pushed it over his hips along with his boxer shorts, he wriggled to get rid of the pieces of clothing that were still around his ankles, he gave a few kicks to get rid of the pants and boxers completely which created some friction between their bodies, and it was driving Abby nuts. And it elicited myriads of sexy sounds out of her.

_Wow and I haven't done anything yet._

Once the pants and boxers were fully gone, Gibbs, kissed her dark curls again, and Abby's hips jerked up wanting more. Her head was turned to the left, and her hands turned palms against the floor as her fingers curled, desperate to hold something, her back arched again, she looked so beautiful. His tongue darted out then seeking that special spot well hidden, that he knew would give her so much pleasure.

Abby moaned loudly and pushed her hip even closer to him allowing him to thrust his tongue into her even deeper. He was rewarded by another loud moan and her fingers curled even more against the floor as her respiration accelerated, sliding an arm around her waist he lifted her a bit, making his tongue hit just right as she cried out his name and repeated it as a mantra as her insides exploded and her body started to shudder. Gibbs didn't stop thrusting his tongue in and out of her most intimate part while her orgasm rolled over her, making it even more intense, her body arching even more if it was possible.

As the waves of pleasure finally seemed to calm down, he waited for her body to calm down as well, and then he kissed his way back up. Abby brought her arms around his neck as Gibbs captured her lips in a deep, languorous, passionate kiss, making her moan. Demanding at first but then slower and tender before it turned passionate and demanding again. Abby could still taste herself as their tongues played together and she loved it.

Her hands slowly slid down his back, and massaged him slowly, her fingers applying just the right pressure; letting go of his lips, she licked his neck sensually, and murmured in his ear in a warm sexy and husky voice "I need you now. I need to feel you inside of me now."

Gibbs pulled his head back a little to look into her eyes. When he had decided to come to her place, he hadn't planned on them ending up making love. He had wanted to talk to her and see if she would inclined to giving him - them - another chance. And Gibbs wasn't really the kind of man to carry a condom on his wallet.

"It's safe, and I want to feel you inside of me - not a piece of latex." She told him, and he felt her move under him and spread her legs a little more to make him 'come home" easier.

Their eyes locked as he entered her, and they both sighed at the sensation of being joined so intimately again. Abby's mouth fell slightly open and she leaned her head back. She hooked her legs around his waist allowing him to glide even deeper into her insides, neither one of them move for a moment.

How he had missed this. He had missed her so much, the way her body responded to his touches, the way Abby cried his name when she got her release. She was so hot, unlike Hollis. In fact, when it came to making love, the two were so different. The ice queen had hated his little tongue teasing and he hadn't even really started yet.

He'd hated having sex with Hollis; she was as cold as the iceberg that was responsible for the sinking of the Titanic.

He felt Abby thrust her hips upwards, indicating to move, & he was more than willing to oblige her. Their mouths came together again as he moved in and out of her, the rhythm building rapidly in intensity Their kissing matching their thrusting until they couldn't hold anymore, & breaking the kiss, Abby lifted her head up before bending it down, biting Gibbs shoulders when she exploded in pure ecstasy. Gibbs didn't wait until her orgasm subsided and thrust once, twice and his release hit him full force.

Gibbs and Abbs where fighting to catch their breath. Gibbs wanted to move out of her, but Abby didn't want to end their intimate connection. Gibbs managed to smile but was still breathing heavily.

"No... not going anywhere, Abbs." Gibbs said softly, pushing a sticky strand of back hair out of her eyes.

Seeing tears roll down her cheeks, Gibbs was immediately alarmed; he wanted to slide of her thinking he was hurting her, but she stopped him once again. Abby waited for her breathing to slow down a little more before she told him:

"No, no, Gibbs you didn't do anything wrong it's just that I missed hearing you calling me Abbs so much."

At that Gibbs smiled and kissed her nose.

"I promise I won't disconnect our bodies, let down your legs from my waist."

After a few moments she did so and let out a cry of surprise as he rolled them over. A devilish smile appeared on her lips as she said: "Gibbs, you stud, take me to bed or lose me forever."

Gibbs smirked. "Aye Aye, ma'am"

Abby stood up from his lap and waited for him to stand as well. He lifted her up in his arms and their lips met again as he walked with her to her room.

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks, to reviewers, thanks so much for the two who took the time to do so, they made me happy, but I have to say that I'm bit disappointed, I had expected a little more. Me working several days until past midnight wasn't enough apparently. Here the last chapter I hope you'll enjoy it. **

**Five**

Abby opened her eyes to the smell of coffee. Her body felt deliciously store, and Gibbs definitely knew how to please a woman and he had sure made up for things with the time he had left...

_Damn you Hollis Mann, you almost managed to destroy us all. But thank God you didn't because we are stronger than you will ever been. You thought you were a big girl, though, well see where it brought you today? Nowhere and definitely not in between the sheets with My Gibbs!_

Abby pushed herself up on one elbow and held the sheets up against her breasts when she heard him enter.

"Hey, sleepy head," Gibbs greeted her smiling.

"Hey, mister." She smirked, as she watched him admiringly. He was only wearing his boxer shorts and was holding two glasses of orange juice in his hands. He handed her one as she pushed herself into a sitting position.

"Have you been sleeping okay?"

"Oh, so you call what we did last night, sleeping?" She asked him eying him mischievously.

"Well l'd say it's a new improved version of sleeping." He told her, looking at her intensely right before taking a sip of Orange juice.

"Don't I smell coffee?"

"Huh, huh, but for that, you will have to go in the kitchen."

"And why's that?"

"Oh, nothing, but when you come down, you'll find it it'll be just on the right temperature for you." Gibbs said as he put his glass of juice on the nightstand.

"Oh you're so sweet with me." She said joyfully.

But Leroy Jethro Gibbs didn't joke back, and when he looked up, the happiness in his eyes had disappeared.

"You shouldn't have taken me back so easily, Abbs."

Abby took a sip of her juice before she answered, then put it away next to his on the nightstand. "I know, I shouldn't have, I should have made you suffer and at least slap you once behind the head, but what would it have given us? More tears and hurt? What good is that for? Nothing. My head would love to do those to you, but not my heart Gibbs. I love you, I loved you then, I love you now, and I will in the future. I love you."

Abby snaked her arms behind his neck and pulled him to her for a passionate kiss. As they needed to come up for air, Gibbs pulled back a little to look in her eyes, and said "I love you."

Tears rolled down Abby's cheek when she heard his words, and she knew right then and there that whatever her future was in store for her, he would be with her because he had never told her those words before - not even before the all Hollis issues.

She kissed him again and pulled him with her as she lay down on the bed again. The coffee and all the rest would be for later, right now, she wanted to have some fun with her man.

New Year.

New hopes

THE END

**A/N ****#****2: When Abby calls Gibbs stud, it's a quote from the movie "Top Gun"**

**Here you go, Rose, I hope you like it.**

**Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed the story. Now it's up to a new chapter in one of my WIP"s and maybe a new story.**

3


End file.
